A Sibling You Can Look Up To
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ben is stressed out and wishes he had an older sibling, two of his good friends help him see that they care about him and think of him as their younger brother.


**Rosto's Girl's very late request story from long ago. Here you go, Amiga! I'm so sorry it took me so long! Enjoy!**

 **I only own Rachel in this story. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**

* * *

 **A Sibling You Can Look Up To**

It had been another rough mission for both Ben and Rook. Animo had come to stir up trouble, but they had managed to stop him again. "I'm getting really sick of dealing with that creep," said Ben.

"He is quite a nuisance," Rook agreed. "I'm glad we have the next couple days off. It will be nice to relax."

"Yeah, if I can," Ben said, feeling extremely stressed out.

Rook noticed and knew the teen was tired. "Ben, I was wondering, have you spoken with your mother and father about the stress you've been through lately?" he asked.

Ben shook his head. "Mom would just worry like crazy and she and Dad don't need my stress added to their stress," he said quietly.

"I understand," Rook said with a nod. "Perhaps you could spend tonight and tomorrow at the Mansion? Rachel is making a feast to celebrate one of the children's birthdays."

Ben looked up at that. "Would she be okay with me dropping in like that?" he asked.

Surprised that he would ask that, the Revonnahgander looked at the teen hero. "Ben, you know Rachel doesn't mind if her extended family drops by," he said.

The boy looked away and Rook was now really concerned. "Ben?" he asked.

"I really wish I had an older sibling," he said suddenly. "It would be a lot easier to talk to an older sibling than my parents."

Rook gave it some thought. "What about Gwendolyn? And Kevin?" he asked.

"Gwen's my cousin, and Kevin? No way."

"Okay," said Rook as he chuckled a little.

Rachel was outside when they came up and they saw she was having a bit of trouble putting up a piñata. The two went up to her and Ben transformed into Bloxx and formed himself into a stepladder for her. "Better?" he asked.

Rachel smiled. "Much better," she said as she finally hung up the piñata. "Thank you, Ben."

"No problem," he said with a smile as he stood up and Rook suddenly threw some trapper ropes that tied Ben up quickly, tying his wrists to the tree branch over his head and Rachel quickly grabbed his lower legs and held on tight to keep him from kicking as Rook suddenly launched a tickle attack at the teenage boy.

"Got him, my love?" he asked.

"Yup!" she said with a smile. "Get him good, hon. We've got a couple hours, since Frankenstrike is fixing the remote to the trapper ropes right now."

"What?" Ben asked through his muffled laughs.

"That's right, Ben. You're at our mercy right now," said Rook with a huge smile as he tickled the boy unmercifully and Rachel held on to Ben's legs so that he couldn't get away. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The teen laughed. "RACH! LET GO! AHAHAHA!"

"Sorry, Ben," she said. "But Rook promised me he'd take me to Hawaii if I helped him tickle you. And I love going to Hawaii."

Ben couldn't answer at Rook started tickling his shoulder blades, which made Ben nearly leave his skin and he nearly lost his head when the Revonnahgander tickled his underarms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, PLEASE! NOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RACHEL, PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE! HELP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben begged.

She laughed, but nodded. "Okay, hon, he looks less stressed now," she said.

Rook nodded in agreement and stopped and held out the remote to the trapper ropes and freed Ben. "Huh?" The teen said. "I thought you said Frankenstrike was fixing that."

Rook shook his head with a smile, which told Ben he and Rachel had planned this. "When you said you wanted an older sibling, well, I knew you needed cheering up," he said.

Ben sighed, but smiled and was surprised when Rook hugged him. "Ben, I never told you this, but you remind me a lot of my little brother," the alien admitted.

Something about that made Ben feel better and he hugged Rook. "You know, if I had to choose someone to be my big brother, I'd choose you," Ben admitted.

Rachel smiled and chuckled lightly. "Hey, how about we get inside before someone curious comes looking for us?" she said.

The other two agreed and they headed inside and Ben felt much better knowing he had a great extended family and a friend like a brother to him.

It made the rest of his day better.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
